omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Six
Character Synopsis Six 'is the mysterious main protagonist of Little Nightmares, being trapped within The Maw and forging a plan to escape it entirely. Not much is known about Six, however it's implied that Six isn't of The Maw and that she come from outside it (Kidnapped by The Ferryman, a follower of The Lady). Her backstory is further explored in the comics which showed that Six originally lived in an unnamed city. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-B. 9-A 'with The Lady's Spells '''Verse: '''Little Nightmare '''Name: '''Six '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''9 (She's officially referred to as 9 in terms of age) '''Classification: '''Human Child, Escaped Prisoner '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Light proceeds to dim within her presence, with it also flickering as well; Has access to The Lady's powers, who can manipulate the shadows), Power Absorption (Stole the powers of The Lady through devourering her), Life-Force Asorption (The Lady has the natural ability to drain living things of their life essence, with said ability working regardless activity thinks or not. Six's use of the ability showcases that it works on it's own and is essentially passive), Stealth Mastery (Should scale to The Lady, who is incredibly hard to detect and can actively hide in the shadows, making her presence unable to be seen through normal means), Creation (As a result of having The Lady's power, she can likely give birth to The Shadow Children, whom of which are spawns of her own darkness), Intangibility (Should be able to take on a similar form to The Lady's own Shadow Children, who are intangible and can only be interacted with through light), Reality Warping (Official descriptions of The Lady state that her spells are what control The Maw and that she "keeps the engine running"), Spatial Manipulation (The Maw is much bigger on the inside than it appears) 'Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(Can rip out giant pieces of plank wood off the wall and do so with moderate ease. Can shatter vases that are roughly the same size of herself. Can break mirrors that are much bigger than herself {or any other human}. Due to having the powers of The Lady , she is likely superior to both The Show Monster and Dump Monster, whom of which can dig up from and burst from underground, a feat that requires this much force behind it ). '''Small Building Level '(Gained the full powers of The Lady, including her Spells, of which are what control and bound The Maw, with it being stated she even is the force that "keeps the engine going", making The Maw completely function to her will. Additionaly, said magic is likely the cause for The Maw's appearance being bigger than what it's supposed to be) 'Speed: Superhuman '(Can outpace beings who are much bigger than an average human and should scale to The Runaway Child, who can react to The Lady's shadow children) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman '(Can rip out giant planks of woods that are much bigger than any normal human being) 'Striking Ability: Wall Level '(Can smash both vases that are not too smaller than herself and mirrors that are vastly bigger than any human) 'Durability: Wall Level '(Has the powers of The Lady, now gaining her durability) 'Stamina: Low '''normally (Can starve pretty quickly), after absorbing The Lady, her stamina is likely '''High ' 'Range: Standard Melee Range '''normally, '''Hundreds of meters '''with The Lady's powers 'Intelligence: Above Average ''' '''Weaknesses: '''Can easily starve, which can lead her to acting out against others, even those who are docile, such as The Gnomes Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable, however she can command an army of dark children '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Life Absorption:' Six can absorb the life around her through her mere presence, which usually takes the form of a blackish wisp when displayed. When Six utilizies it, this ability acts on it's own *'Transmutation:' Six can likely transform others into Nomes, as demonstrated with The Lady doing so to The Runaway Kid. *'Darkness Manipulation:' The Lady can seamlessly blend in with the shadows of a dark room until she chooses to strike. Six obtained this after absorbing her magic *'Creation: '''The Lady is capable of creating beings comprised of pure shadows from seemingly nothingness *'Teleportation:' The Lady mysteriously disappears from her room while Six fetches a key. As Six explores her closet, the Lady reappears behind her in an attempt to ambush her. '''Extra Info: '''The size of the characters are unknown, however it's likely that The Lady and to extension, The Maw are just huge as it's noted that Six and The Runaway Child are supposed to be actual children, implying they are of a human size and aren't just tiny Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Little Nightmares Category:Protagonist Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Power Mimicker Category:Absorbers Category:Darkness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Life-Force Users Category:Tier 9